


Trapped, Teased, and Caged

by jellyfishsodapop, oorsprong



Series: Tight Fit [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dominant Hux, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, flirting with buttholes, naughty kylo, stuck, stuck fetish, using a butt as a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the key clicking in the lock had his heart pounding, reminding him of another lock he’d soon be opening.  When Kylo shrugged off his light jacket in the front room Hux couldn’t stop himself from setting down his coffee and walking briskly over to offer a warm, eager kiss.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too,” Kylo murmured, purposefully pushing the cage against Hux’s hip as a reminder.  He took the chain from around his neck and placed it reverently around Hux’s.</p><p>“I have something that belongs to you,” he added, bumping Hux’s nose gently with his own.  Hux whispered Kylo’s name and then reached down to stroke the cage through his trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped, Teased, and Caged

**Author's Note:**

> I came so close to calling this one "And Then The Cage Comes Down", I hope you all admire our restraint. - Oorsprong

“Are you almost done in there?” Hux called.  He could have taken his evening shower downstairs but the bath adjacent to his bedroom had all of his supplies.  Frowning, he grabbed the handle and swung the door to his bedroom open.  That he managed to keep from dropping the towel in his hands at the sight in front of him was a testament to how long he’d been dealing with this particularly charming proclivity.

 

“So that’s how it’s going to be, is it?”

 

Kylo had, in typical Kylo fashion, managed to wedge himself between the mattress and the wall at the head of the bed.  Hux didn’t have a headboard at the moment, only a few sad pillows propped up against the wall with Kylo’s cheerfully wiggling bare ass between them.  His thighs rested on the bed but his calves swung in the air coquettishly.

 

“And how am I supposed to sleep when you’ve replaced my pillow?” he murmured.  “Or was that your plan all along?”

 

He thought back briefly to Kylo’s dirty little admission.  Thought about prepping his helpless lover gently only to shove a plug between those squirming cheeks and leave him to tire himself out in his struggles.  Certainly his pet deserved that sort of punishment.  Would more than likely welcome it.

 

_ “Hux!” _  The wan cry only made him smile as that muscular bottom tensed in consternation.  

 

“Let me guess,  You dropped something and got stuck when you went after it.  And you just happened to be in a state of undress.  Something like that?”

 

He crawled between those vulnerable legs and poked indelicately at a thigh, watching trapped hips buck gently in response.

 

"Well, I would have texted you that I was kinda trapped in place here, but it was my phone that I dropped and I still can't get to it. So I'm sorry I made you wait." Kylo let out a sigh. "I was on my way to shower so yeah, I'm undressed. Look, just help me get out of here, grab my ankles and..."

 

"I'm not falling for that again, even if you aren't wearing boots. I know your game, you little snot." Hux smirked as he trailed fingertips up the back of a thigh, following the little curve just under Kylo's ass and up to his hip. He pressed an affectionate kiss to one firm cheek. "Maybe I should just let you stay put while I go and have my shower, hmm? I had to wait a good ten minutes, now it's your turn."

 

Climbing off the bed, Hux began to undress, lobbing each garment at Kylo's prone form. "And because you got your foolish self stuck, you won't be able to see me getting naked." Hux balled up his socks and bounced them off Kylo's pert backside, smirking at the miserable whine coming from behind the head of the bed. "How much can you see? Maybe halfway up my shins?" The shirt was next, but it was one of his nicer ones. After all, there was a meeting with new clients at work today so he’d decided on aubergine silk.  It floated in a wisp over Kylo's lower back.

  
"It's a pity, I was looking forward to joining you in the shower." His tank top ended up draped over Kylo's left foot, but Hux undid his dress wool trousers and hung those up neatly. His boxers, however, were shoved down and stepped out of, left on the floor for Kylo's edification. The resulting moan was reward enough.

 

"You're cruel."

 

"I'm fair."

 

"Asshole."

 

"Is that an invitation?" To Hux it certainly sounded like one. He reached into the bottom drawer of the bedside table and pulled out two items before climbing back on the bed. Kneeling between Kylo's legs, Hux let his hands trail up the insides, watching Kylo shiver under his touch. "Always getting yourself into predicaments, hmm? My naughty little plumber." Hux took hold of both cheeks and squeezed, leaning forward to kiss the top of the cleft. Pressing his thumbs in between, he exposed Kylo's little pink pucker and blew gently over it, watching it flutter. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson." With just the tip of his tongue, Hux flicked at the tight muscle to torment him, not lingering for too long before pulling back.

 

Kylo shifted in response to the touch, trying to press back against the tongue that teased him.  “Hux!” he pleaded at the loss of contact.  He flailed a little, disordering the clothes that had landed on him.  Hux gave him a warning smack.

 

“Don’t you dare.  If you’re insistent on taking the place of my furniture I’ll use you as furniture.  I expect you to keep perfectly still while I shower, understand?”

 

Kylo made a soft sound that Hux took as assent.  He let his hands roam over the muscular ass on display for him, already hard at the thought of having his way with it.  His poor trapped pet wouldn’t know what to do with himself once Hux returned from his shower.

 

Picking up the bottle, Hux flipped open the cap and poured a bit of lube on his fingers. "If you wrinkle my shirt, I promise you this lesson will become much more intensive." The first finger slid in, Kylo giving a surprised yelp as his legs slid further apart. "A bit eager for it, I see." A few patient thrusts and the second finger slid home. Kylo's hips lifted up off the bed and a soft moan could be heard from beneath. Hux pressed playful kisses to the pink handprint, nuzzling at it and murmuring praise against sore skin.

 

"You're going to be good for me, aren't you? You're going to stay put and think about what a brat you are and how you exasperate me." Hux scissored his fingers apart and he could feel his breath hitch as he caught a glimpse of those slick, velvety pink insides, his other hand dropping to his cock and giving it a few shallow strokes. "You're going to keep still because if you don't, I'll know and your backside will get exactly what's coming to it." Hux grinned as Kylo's toes curled into the sheets.

 

Pulling his fingers free, Hux picked up the stainless steel plug and poured a generous amount of lube over it, smearing it over the smooth surface. He didn't bother warming it up, not when Kylo deserved a little discipline. Pressing the tip of it against Kylo's slicked hole, Hux teased with little thrusts, chewing his lower lip at the sight of Kylo pushing back against it and hearing his name moaned in a way that made his cock throb.

 

Kylo cried out as the plug slid all the way in, twitching in desperation but keeping his legs still as Hux had commanded.  He wouldn’t be able to jostle it or work himself against it at all.  It would have been a feat, stuck in this position, but forced to stay still it become impossible.

 

Hux ran a finger between tense cheeks and tapped the plug, relishing the muffled little wail that came from his lover.

 

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you, Pet.  I’m going to slip into the shower and maybe take a nice long soak.  If I see even a hint of your struggles you’ll regret it.”

 

With a sly grin he tickled the inside of a thigh, watching with pleasure as all the muscles there tightened.  He planted a kiss on one bare heel before heading for the bathroom, leaving Kylo as helpless as if he’d been bound there.  

 

Between Kylo's perfectly formed cheeks, the word 'Tease' on the plug advertised exactly what he was, that image not helping Hux's erection in the slightest. He considered a cold shower but that seemed unpleasant. He wanted to relax his tense neck and shoulder muscles after a long day so that he could properly indulge himself and his errant lover and cold water was not condusive to that. The hot spray was a delight to step under. Hux tilted his face up and let it soak him completely before turning around and letting it ease away his tension. The tension in his groin was another matter entirely, his body anticipating the plans Hux was forming in his head.

 

The parcel had arrived that day, waiting on the doorstep when Hux arrived home. If he was honest with himself, as soon as he’d seen it he had been in varying states of arousal for most of the evening. Once he had taken the item out of the box, there was no use trying to ignore his painful erection.  The thought of using it on Kylo had been enough to have Hux tugging at his belt and trousers, cock in hand and already leaking. One minute and forty two extremely satisfying seconds later, Hux placed it back in the box and tried to concentrate on his work until Kylo showed up.

 

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, Hux stood in the doorway of the en suite and took in the sight of his lover. With only his lower half visible, Hux could still appreciate the image he presented, a lean waist, slim hips, an amazing ass, thickly muscled legs, and delightfully graceful feet. All for him. He knew Kylo could see him approach, slowly, deliberately, and then stop at the side of the bed.

 

"You've been so very good. I have a reward for you, love." One hand extended to stroke over Kylo's backside, fingers rolling the plug around slowly. "I'm going to get it ready, so just stay put a little longer."

 

Kylo moaned and flexed his toes, silently begging.  Hux gave his foot a little pinch before going to fetch the instrument.  When he returned with a bowl of warm water and the object of his desire he took a moment to watch the miniscule movements of Kylo’s bottom, no doubt trying to sneak a little friction against his neglected cock and thinking Hux wouldn’t notice.  That would all be denied him soon enough.

 

“I have something just for naughty boys like you,” Hux taunted.  He took his time inspecting the equipment before placing it in the water and then set the bowl on his nightstand.  “But first I’m going to enjoy this.”

 

With a happy sigh he settled between those long legs again and yawned loudly as he plucked each garment from Kylo’s body and set it aside.  He loosely wrapped his arms around the circumference of Kylo’s struggling bottom and rested his cheek against the two that had been provided for him in lieu of a pillow.

 

“You’re so soft,” he murmured, “ I could just fall asleep like this.”

 

A barely audible cry reached his ears and he smiled and turned his face to press against warm flesh, nibbling a little at each rounded peak.

 

"You couldn't,” Kylo protested, “Not when you can stick your dick in me instead. Like I didn't notice you were half hard when I got here." 

 

One heel dug into Hux's hip playfully. Kylo wasn't wrong.

 

"Mea culpa. It was all because of your little gift. I am so looking forward to using it on you." One hand slid down Kylo's waist to palm his cock and a loud moan reverberated from under the bed. A hard jerk of Kylo's hips made Hux grin against the soft skin of his backside, nuzzling between cheeks until his nose pressed up against the base of the plug. He nudged at it a few times just to hear Kylo curse and to enjoy the way he rocked his hips back in a bid for more stimulation.

 

"What did you get me anyway?" Kylo was breathless and Hux could hear his voice hitch when he licked around the base of the plug. "Did you get that cock ring you were threatening me with? Or the gag so i won't upset the neighbours again? Ah! Jesus christ, Hux..." Those delectable legs parted even wider when Hux took hold of the plug and began pulling it out slowly, letting the sensitive skin of his rim catch on the flared edge only to push it back in.

 

"Maybe if you didn't get yourself wedged up against the wall, you'd have been able to see it for yourself, but since you possess all the finesse of a beached fish and the subtlety of a category five tornado, you're just going to have to wait."

 

Kylo continued to struggle with each press of the plug, moaning as Hux took his time drawing out each little movement.  Hux turned his head to press soft kisses against the side of a well muscled thigh, enjoying the way it quivered against his mouth, and placed a comforting hand on Kylo’s calf to still his kicking.

 

“Don’t you dare pretend you don’t enjoy this.  I could easily make an all day sport of it.  You love being at my mercy, don’t you?”

 

He bit gently at the tender skin, provoking another cry, and slid the plug out at the same time, watching that little hole tense.  Hux tapped it with his thumb and circled the rim, running lightly over the wispy hair there and finding himself oddly comforted by it.  Of the few partners he’d been with some had been fastidious about keeping that area waxed.  The thought of Kylo’s perfect asshole on display at a salon somewhere filled him with a strange twinge of jealousy.  He ought to be the only one who attended this sacred little part in any way.  He placed a possessive kiss there and then a few more in his crevice, making his trapped partner resume his struggles anew.

 

"Hux, please..." That wheedling tone went straight to Hux's cock and he pressed himself harder against the mattress as he lapped and kissed the delicate area.

 

"Please what?" Dropping the plug, Hux picked up the bottle and slicked his fingers again, pressing them into Kylo's twitching hole.

 

For a moment Kylo couldn't speak, all Hux could hear was moaning and panting and  _ “yes yes yes” _ ' as hips rolled up to meet each little thrust.

 

"Please...get me out of here and..."

 

"And...?"

 

Hux could practically hear the blush as Kylo's voice lowered, still shy after everything they had done.

 

"Fuck me, please. I want your cock."

 

Hux bit down on a quivering cheek and felt muscles grip tight around his fingers, a strangled wail from Kylo making his own cock throb in sympathy. Kneeling up between Kylo's thighs, Hux reached for the drawer again and pulled out a condom. Tearing the square open with his teeth, he rolled it on one handed and pressed soft kisses to Kylo's back as he drew his fingers out slowly, slicking himself up.

 

"You know, one of these days I'm going to fuck you bare. I'm going to fuck you skin to skin and fill you up with my come and plug you before you go to work." Kylo wailed when Hux pressed the head of his cock up against loosened muscle, nudging into it slightly, teasing.

 

"Hux...god, yeah..." Kylo did his best to shove himself further down.  He couldn't in his current position, but the urgency was delightful. Wrapping both arms around Kylo's middle, Hux pried him out with a grunt and lifted him up and back, his cock sinking into tight, clenching heat as Kylo settled in his lap and leaned back against his chest.

 

Hux smoothed back the mop of messy hair before pressing his nose into it, thrilled at the soft gasps his partner made as he shifted a little inside him.

 

“Maybe next time you ought to stick yourself somewhere I’ve a chance at fucking you.  I know you want that.  Want me to press inside you without a word, just silent preparation for your naughty hole. Want me to slide in and hold it there, refusing to offer you any relief while you clench and struggle around me.”

 

He gripped Kylo’s hips, impelling him to grind against Hux’s length.

 

“You’re lucky I’m impatient or I might have teased you for hours.  I’ve been thinking about setting up a little more furniture in my living room.  Maybe a pillory stand that I can clap around your waist and leave you helpless in with that shameless ass on display; watch it wriggling in frustration.  It would certainly be a more stirring vision than any of the paintings on the wall.”

 

He reached around and grabbed Kylo’s cock, stroked it lightly to torment him while he fought to work himself up and down Hux’s shaft.

 

When Kylo spread his thighs wider, Hux groaned against his neck, feeling himself sink a little further inside, his hips pushing up with short, shallow thrusts. His other hand caressed the inside of a thigh, feeling the muscle there shiver; Kylo’s whine sweet in his ears.

 

"Do you like that idea? You'll be held in place for as long as I see fit, unable to move or get free and I can just have my way with you." His hand slid up to caress heavy balls, over a hipbone, up to the trembling belly, pressing his palm flat there. "I'll lick you and touch you and kiss you, might even get that gag I threatened you with." Kylo wailed and began to ride hux's cock enthusiastically, his head tipped back on a shoulder. "A cock ring to keep you from making a mess of things."

 

Kylo's hips stuttered and he grunted softly, trying to fuck into Hux's fist before slamming himself back down on Hux's cock; sobbing incoherent pleas. His body took over where language left him, writhing on top of his lover with his hands gripping the tops of his own thighs. Hux let his hand slide up Kylo's body and drag over a nipple, fingers sliding around his throat, squeezing only enough to let him know it was there.

 

"I own you, Kylo. Don't forget that." His other hand tightened its grip and Kylo cried out, Hux pressing his face into the soft skin just under his ear and sinking his teeth in. He could feel muscles fluttering around his cock and Kylo's desperate thrusts into his hand and he knew his lover was close. Hux held his own release in check, wanting to feel Kylo lose it first and to savour the sensation. "Now come for me."

 

Kylo came with the barest of whimpers, clenching so tightly that it left Hux breathless.  He made a mess of himself  over Hux’s hand and into the sheets, hips twitching rhythmically.  With a loud sigh he sagged back against Hux’s smaller frame.  

 

“You know you own me,” he murmured, “keep me locked away forever, fill me and plug me and leave me helpless.”

 

The words were a livewire, Hux's body jerking once, hard as he emptied himself into the latex sleeve with a gasp pressed against warm skin.  The swift intensity of his release dizzied him. Both of them panted through the aftermath, unmoving.

 

"Hey. I have to go to work in a half hour." The reluctance in Kylo's voice mirrored the way Hux wrapped his arms around his lover, forehead pressed against Kylo's broad shoulder. "Yeah, I don't wanna go either." The feel of Kylo's hands coming to rest over Hux's had him squeezing a little tighter.

 

"Go and take your shower and then I'll give you your present, alright?"

 

They disengaged slowly, Kylo turning around to press a sweet kiss to Hux's cheek.

 

When Kylo noticed the little bowl on the bedside table covered with a towel, he reached for it. "Is this my present? What is it?"

 

"Don't you dare. Shower first and come to me after you've dried off." The pout was expected and terribly cute but Kylo went as ordered. Lifting the towel up himself, Hux felt the water was still warm and the item was ready to be put to use. When Hux heard the water shut off, he gently replaced the cover.

 

Kylo emerged, toweling off his hair.  He made as if to drop the towel on the bed, caught Hux’s eye, and sheepishly walked back into the bathroom to replace it.  

 

“I’m ready,” he said with a grin.  Practically bouncing on his heels, he strode over to Hux and the bowl without a hint of modesty, wrapping his arms around him from behind and nuzzling his ear.

 

“You’re so good to me.  I can’t wait to see my gift.  Should I get on my hands and knees for you?” he added with a whisper.

 

Hux lifted a hand to stroke over thickly muscled arms, smiling at Kylo's affectionate enthusiasm. "No, Love. Lie on your back for me. Spread your legs and close your eyes. I can't have you getting hard otherwise I can't use it on you."

 

Hux could hear the little hitch in Kylo's breath, the way his throat clicked when he swallowed. "Yeah, okay." Weight shifted behind him and Hux turned to watch Kylo place himself, that big beautiful body laid out just for Hux. Dark eyes flicked over Hux briefly before they closed and Hux lifted the towel off the bowl. Holding the towel in one hand, he lifted the instrument with the other, drying it off quickly so the heat wouldn't dissipate.

 

"You're going to look so pretty wearing this for me. And you're going to keep it on all night. Even if you get called out, this will remind you who you belong to, who owns your body." Kneeling between Kylo's thighs, Hux drew one hand up the inside of Kylo's thigh. "I'm going to put it on now." When Kylo nodded, Hux felt a rush of power that someone trusted him this much and allowed himself to be so vulnerable, knowing that Hux would never hurt him. It felt a little like love and Hux's hands trembled.

 

The catch was undone with a flick of his thumb, Hux's hand sliding up to gently take hold of Kylo's soft cock, easing it through the large ring at the base. Kylo startled slightly and Hux calmed him with a kiss to his belly and soft sounds of encouragement. Leading his balls through the ring had Kylo's cock twitching to life again and Hux had to work fast.

 

"What did I tell you about getting aroused? Stop that." Kylo whined and nodded, then gasped when Hux lifted his balls up against the metal bar just below the ring. A slight downwards angle allowed Hux to slide Kylo's cock into the cage part of the apparatus before closing the top half of the bar over his balls to hold them in place.

 

When Kylo whimpered, Hux smiled and patted the inside of his thigh. "You did so well. Good boy. Now you can look."

 

Kylo’s eyes widened in shock at the sight between his legs and immediately hardened, making him cry out as the metal cage constricted the erection.  

 

“Oh shit…” he whispered, trembling.

 

Alarmed, Hux fumbled for the key, prepared to unlock the mechanism, “Are you in pain?”

 

“No,” Kylo gasped, “well, yes, it’s just… oh god… it’s incredible.”

 

He stared down at his bound penis in awe.  “It’s a little loose.  Could it be tighter?”

 

“No,” Hux said abruptly.  “I measured you for it.  If it were tighter it would cut off your circulation.  You’re only to wear it for the evening.  I’m trusting you with the key so you can free yourself if it’s unbearable at any point.  Otherwise, you will return this key in the morning when you come home--”  Hux swallowed and back tracked.  “When you return.  I will unlock you and take care of you if you’ve been very good.  There are other… attachments.  For when you’re ready.  You’ll have to earn them.”

 

Kylo pulled him down for an unexpected kiss and Hux thrilled at the feeling of cold steel between them.

 

“I’ll be thinking of you all night,” he whispered against Hux’s mouth.

 

"Mmm, that's rather the point." Hux considered the other two attachments and had to push down a wave of arousal as he stood up and found his shirt. The key was removed from the breast pocket and it glinted in the low light of the bedroom, dangling from a matching chain. "I want this to be enjoyable for you, but if at any point you're in pain or if this compromises your ability to do your job, please remove it and bring it back to me. I'll understand."

 

Gesturing for Kylo to sit up, Hux placed the chain around his neck and kissed the top of his head. For a moment he luxuriated in the silky soft thickness, nuzzling into Kylo's hair and humming quietly. "Go ahead and get dressed for work. I'll be in my office, stop by before you leave." Hux ran a fingertip over the steel bars and felt Kylo try to push against the touch, whimpering when there was no friction to be had.

 

“Let me just grab my phone,” Kylo said as he went to his knees and swiped it from beneath the bed.  He flashed a wide grin at Hux who smacked him firmly on the ass before leaving the bedroom.  Such a brat.  Hux would give him hell for that.

 

Once in his office he tried to concentrate on some notes he’d left himself earlier in the day but kept picturing Kylo’s thick cock enclosed in solid steel; forbidden to anyone-- including it’s owner-- except Hux.  Well, he amended, Hux was it’s owner now.  His pet had a leash.  He wondered idly if Kylo would react in equal delight to the two plug attachments-- one for the anus and one for the urethra.  He closed his eyes and imagined the cage nudging against him in bed at night; Kylo begging for release with his eyes, his soft kisses.  Hux would deny him, slipping inside that tight little hole and leaving himself there there while he spooned Kylo from behind, waiting for sleep to soften him again.  He imagined that tight ass quivering helplessly against his hips and hardened just from the fantasy.

 

The thought of pressing the heavy ball plug into Kylo's slicked and prepared ass had Hux reaching down and palming himself through his sweatpants. He could easily imagine the needy sounds Kylo would make, the way his cock would strain against its confines, precome leaking over the steel. Hux slumped down in his office chair, his cock hardening again as bit back a groan.

 

"If I had known architecture was that arousing, I wouldn't have apprenticed with Snoke." Bolting upright and blushing furiously, Hux knew he was caught out completely as he glared at Kylo where he stood in the doorway, leaning casually against it and smirking.

 

"Don't press your luck, Ren. If you think the things I do to you when I'm in a good mood are uncomfortable, I suggest you do not put me in a bad mood." His ego was a bit bruised, but Hux wasn't one to show it. Keeping the upper hand was tantamount in every aspect of his life, including this one. Especially this one. He knew the words had the desired effect when Kylo straightened and looked properly chastised.

 

Tapping the corner of his desk, Hux smiled when Kylo approached and knelt at Hux's side, sweet as could be. Hux leaned down and pressed a slow, deep kiss to those perfect lips, licking into Kylo's mouth until he whined. Bare toes rubbed between Kylo's thighs, sliding up until Hux nudged the cage with the arch of his foot and felt Kylo buck against him.

 

"So good for me. Now get to work. Can't have you running late on my account." Fingertips lightly brushed Kylo's cheek and Hux turned back to his work, noticing Kylo hesitating a moment before standing up. It was almost as if he had expected something else, but Hux had left nothing out of his instructions and gave Kylo his usual send off. Curious.

 

A few hours after Hux had turned in for the night he awoke to a buzzing from his phone.  He snatched it from the nightstand and opened the message.  An image Kylo’s metal-clad cock had him exhaling softly.

 

Of course Kylo would send a naughty selfie at three in the fucking morning. Bleary-eyed and feeling blood begin to rush south, Hux squinted at the screen and thumbed out a reply.

 

"Where are you? Is that the bathroom? Classy." From the angle, Hux could see gleaming white tiles between Kylo's feet.

 

"Slow night. Bored."

 

"You're lucky it's the weekend you degenerate. I usually wake up an hour from now."

 

"Want another?"

 

Before Hux could reply, another image arrived, this one showing a thin string of precome glistening from the end of the cage and Hux gasped sharply. Another image followed seconds later, a fingertip covered with the fluid and then the next image of said finger jammed between Kylo's obscene lips.

 

"You asshole." Hux was achingly hard and trying his best to ignore it. "I'm going back to sleep."

 

"Not yet.” The reply was sent with another set of images in quick succession: Kylo holding a bottle of lube, two slicked fingers, an awkwardly angled shot of those fingers pressed between firm cheeks, both of them knuckle deep.

 

Hux groaned and slid a hand down to grope at his cock. "You're not being a very good boy, Kylo. Remember what I said good boys get if they behave?"

 

"Taken care of?."

 

"Correct. Now stop being a shit and go back to the front desk."

 

"Fine."

 

His phone went quiet but Hux's body was louder than ever. He guiltily went through the pics again one-handed, shoving the blankets down and grasping himself with the other. It only took a few tight, fast strokes before he spilled over his belly with Kylo's name on his lips.

 

Saturday mornings offered Hux a quiet serenity, allowing him the luxury of extra sleep that wasn't afforded to him during the week. Lazing around until six was permitted on saturdays which coincided perfectly with the time Kylo came back to the house. Hux would be up and about, grinding beans and brewing coffee and enjoying the first cup of the day, waiting for the sound of Kylo's positively horrendous matte black 1964 Dodge Dart to come wheezing to a stop in front of his house. An antique handed down from his father, Kylo said. Hux had mentally assessed it as garbage.

 

The sound of the key clicking in the lock had his heart pounding, reminding him of another lock he’d soon be opening.  When Kylo shrugged off his light jacket in the front room Hux couldn’t stop himself from setting down his coffee and walking briskly over to offer a warm, eager kiss.

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Kylo murmured, purposefully pushing the cage against Hux’s hip as a reminder.  He took the chain from around his neck and placed it reverently around Hux’s.

 

“I have something that belongs to you,” he added, bumping Hux’s nose gently with his own.  Freshly hard, Hux whispered Kylo’s name and then reached down to stroke the cage through his trousers.  

 

“Indeed it does belong to me.  So I’ll have to assess your behavior to see if it warrants freeing just now.  Otherwise there’s a plug with your name on it, my little tease.  And I won’t hesitate to put you in your place with it.

 

"Maybe I want to be put in my place." Kylo's mouth closed on Hux's, stealing his breath with the hunger behind it, one of Kylo's large hands coming up to cup Hux's cheek.

 

Hux would be lying to himself if this wasn't the first thing that went through his mind when he woke up. His entire morning was consumed by the thought of what he would do when Kylo returned to him, arousal simmering in his blood and distracting him. Now with the outline of steel pressing through fabric and nudging against his hip, Hux let the quiet of the morning slide into something with urgent intent.

 

"Bedroom. Strip down completely and lie on your back on the bed. Wait for me patiently." Kylo nodded and followed orders without a word. Picking up his cup again, Hux drained his coffee and smiled when Millicent ambled through the cat flap. He filled up her bowl and gave her the customary morning scritchings before heading to the bedroom to unlock his lover.

 

Kylo lay on his back fully naked as he’d been instructed.  Without wasting a moment Hux unlocked the cage, gently freeing those trapped genitals grown an angry red from the exertion of straining against the metal.  He took his time massaging his pet’s scrotum and his inner thighs before pressing an almost apologetic kiss to the head of his cock.

 

“I think you do deserve a reward.”  

 

Hux straddled his chest, pushing his own erection against Kylo’s chin.

 

“Go ahead,” he urged him, running his fingers through that soft hair.  “Open your mouth for me.”

 

Kylo opened obediently and Hux pushed inside, folding down over him so he could properly fuck that delicious mouth.  Kylo groaned beneath him and squeezed Hux’s buttocks, pulling him down to take his length until Hux pumped eagerly against him.  Overwhelmed, Hux lost control and spurted between his lips with a strangled cry.  He let Kylo take every last drop and caress his backside while he shuddered.

 

Gentle fingers caressed Kylo's face as Hux disengaged, panting through the aftershocks and smiling down at his lover. "You kept it on all night, didn't you?"

 

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to jerk off so bad with my fingers inside myself but i didn't." Kylo's perfect lips looked even more tempting after a blow job, red and bruised and glistening with traces of come. Hux couldn't help but run a fingertip over them, purring when Kylo lapped at it.

 

"You're such a good boy for me. It seems only fitting you get a special reward, hmm?" Getting on all fours, Hux leaned down and devoured Kylo's mouth, moaning at his own essence on Kylo's tongue. Kissing his way down the gloriously muscled expanse of Kylo's body, Hux paused over the spots he knew were sensitive, teasing at them just to feel Kylo writhe, to hear him beg. Dipping his tongue in Kylo's navel had him shouting a laugh and trying to bat Hux away. Hux dipping his head down to take the thick head of Kylo's cock into his mouth. Any attempt at retaliation was forgone in the wake of deliberately slow licks, the tip of Hux's tongue nudging under the foreskin, teasing at the slit, flicking around the hidden ridge. When Kylo started thrusting up, Hux pulled off and clicked his tongue, a shake of his head letting Kylo know he shouldn't do that.

 

With one hand wrapped around the base of that huge cock, Hux closed his eyes and savoured the scent of his lover, rich and musky and earthy, letting the tip of his nose trail down the underside as he breathed in, not stopping until he was nuzzling against heavy balls. Sinking down to lie on his belly between thighs that parted for him, Hux let his hands wander along them, urging Kylo to lift his legs up. There was Hux's own reward to claim, that pretty pink furl just waiting for his tongue. Glancing up, Hux shot Kylo a look that made him shiver, knowing how he must look between bent knees with a high flush on his cheeks and hunger in pale green eyes. The first press of Hux's tongue against Kylo's hole had both of them moaning. Hux’s cock twitched in renewed interest against his thigh.

 

He continued to lick and suck at the sensitive skin, dragging his teeth ever so gently against it and feeling that tender little hole clench in elation at the attention.  Kylo was all his to devour in any way he pleased.  Not even the pleading flex of that ring of muscle would coax him to penetrate.  He would save that honor for his cock.

 

He dipped down to offer the little pucker an affectionate wet-mouthed kiss, flirting with it as Kylo shuddered and clenched again.  Here was his treasure; the sweet spot he jealously guarded.  Taming it with the plug was merely the first step.  How he longed to seduce it slowly; amping up the pleasure until his face, his nose, and his eager mouth invaded Kylo’s dreams, making him toss and turn for the comfort only Hux could provide him.  

 

Beneath him Kylo began to relax, accepting each lick and kiss for the gentle worship it was.  

 

“Oh, Hux,” he whispered, reading out to grasp the top of his head.

 

Hux nuzzled into an inner thigh and claimed it with a little peck.

 

“Shouldn’t I take care of what belongs to me?” Hux said simply, offering Kylo a quirk of a smile before setting back to the task. 

 

It was easy to lose himself in the press of warm thighs and soft moans, feeling each little ridge and dip of sensitive skin, salt and musk rolling over his tongue like an offering. Hux didn't relent until he could feel fingers tightening in his hair and Kylo's body straining against him in a silent entreaty for more.

 

Wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, Hux sat up to survey the damage. Given the state of the man splayed out on his bed, Hux felt a sort of pride well up in his breast, grinning down at the sight of Kylo with a forearm thrown over his brightly blushing face, that gloriously fuckable mouth of his slack and bitten red from holding back needy cries, his chest heaving and mottled with beads of sweat, knees bent and angled wide, cock a lurid red where it curved up over his belly and dripped a steady stream of fluid there. The fact that it had remained untouched was a testament to Kylo's desire to please and Hux had every intention of rewarding such good behaviour.

 

Reaching for the table, Hux withdrew the lube and a condom and placed them at Kylo's hip before leaning down to kiss him. Prying Kylo's arm from his face, Hux met the lust-dark gaze with a shiver.

 

"You're so well behaved, love. I think you earned my cock, is that something you want?" Kylo's mouth tried to form words and failed, only a wavery moan making it out followed by an eager nod and Kylo dragging Hux's head down into a kiss.

 

Kneeling between Kylo's legs, Hux slicked his fingers up and pressed them slowly against loosened muscle, feeling it give easily, both fingers swallowed up by pulsing heat. He began to thrust slowly, watching as Kylo's arms lifted up, grasping at his pillow, his neck arching to bear his throat in submission, his hips twisting down to meet each thrust with a desperation Hux adored seeing.

 

"Maybe next time I cage you I'll attach the plug and have you do little chores around the house just like that. Naked, of course." Kylo spread his knees wider and lifted his hips off the bed, fucking himself on Hux's fingers.

 

"Fuck...give me another one. And keep talking. Tell me what you want." If it was one thing Hux was weak for, it was Kylo being a needy, mouthy bottom and this was everything he craved. "I'll do anything for you, Hux."

 

The next thrust stretched Kylo wide, three fingers moving in and out of him slowly, just enough to make him beg for more. "And if you perform a task well, maybe I'll call you into my office and reward you with a vibrator to your cage, just so you can feel it all the way through the plug. Would you enjoy that? The steel plug pressed right up against your prostate the whole time, moving against it with every shift of your body.  Feeling it buzz with a low hum, just enough to get you close but not enough to get you off. After all, you’ll have to perform each and every one of your chores to my specifications and I can't have you coming before you're done."

 

"Hux, I need you inside me, please..." Below him, Kylo was a vision of want, his entire body trembling from the strain of holding back, his eyes squeezed shut, his plea tapering off into a series of curses.

 

“Are you going to be good for me or am I going to find that naughty bottom poking out from where it doesn’t belong?”

 

Kylo let out a breathy giggle and Hux kissed him silent, knowing full well he would find his pet in a compromising position when the mood struck him.

 

When he gently worked his cock into that desperate little nook, Kylo arched his back again, fighting to take him in his entirety.  Once Hux had settled in deep Kylo wrapped his legs around his narrow waist.

 

“You like this, Pet?  Face to face?”

 

Dark eyes locked onto his so intently he had to glance away.  They conveyed more emotion than he was accustomed to dealing with from anyone.  Kylo reached up and touched his cheek, caressed the side of his neck.  Disquieted, Hux fought the urge to kiss him and instead focused on keeping a good rhythm.

 

They rocked together slowly, Hux driving in again and again in single-minded desire.

A glance down and Hux watched Kylo's prick leak steadily, imagining how it would look with the cage in place and the little urethral plug stuffed to the hilt. The thought alone had Hux pounding harder, coaxing delicious little sounds from Kylo as he pictured how needy Kylo would be, reduced to begging and unable to come, completely at Hux's mercy.

 

Fingers dug into the easily marked skin of Kylo's thighs, Kylo responding with a mewl as his internal muscles clamped down tight. "You wicked tease." Hux whispered as he smirked and fucked into Kylo even harder, watching for those telltale signs that he was coming close. When he saw the way Kylo's eyes fluttered half closed, the tension gathering in his belly, the stuttered panting, that was when Hux stilled.

 

"Ohhh, you asshole,” Kylo exclaimed, “No wonder you like seeing my face so much, it's just more ammunition to use against me." He was breathless, his arms fallen outstretched, his hair a damp halo of black on Hux's slate grey sheets. His cock was an angry red, swollen and leaking copiously and making Hux's mouth water. "C'mon, I was so good. Let me come? Please?" More internal squeezes had Hux spitting out expletives and laughing.

 

"I like seeing your face because you're beautiful." It was more than Hux wanted to admit. He gazed down at his lover who was looking back at him with eyes gone wide. Soft lips began to form around words Hux didn't want to hear and he snapped his hips hard, setting a brutal pace as his body bowed over Kylo's, fucking into him mercilessly, claiming his mouth in a hard kiss that was almost all teeth, wanting to crush any sentiment between them.

 

Kylo met him measure for measure and startled Hux by rolling him onto his side so he could grind against him in a close embrace.  His kisses grew softer, deeper.  Hux came with a shout against wanton lips and shuddered through the climax, unable to hide from Ren’s devastating eyes.

 

“That’s not… that’s not fair,” he gasped finally 

 

Kylo rolled onto his back and grinned at him before reaching over to place Hux’s hand on his still-hard dick.

 

“Can I have this too?” he asked coyly.    Hux curled atop him and began to stroke and squeeze while he panted against his broad chest, feeling the pressure build quickly.  He lost track of time and when Kylo spilled into his hand he collapsed in exhaustion, burrowing his nose in a warm neck.

 

“Hux,” Kylo whispered.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I have to pee.”

 

Hux groaned and rolled over and promptly dozed off until Kylo woke him crawling into bed and spooning him.

 

Impudent bastard.  But Hux was in no hurry to be let go.

 

It was harder to sleep this time, not because Hux didn't like the feeling of that big, warm body against him and holding him close, but because he liked it a little too much. Sure they had been seeing each other like this for a month or so, Hux didn't keep track of things like that, and he had given Kylo a copy of his house key, bought him gifts that were pretty much just sex toys, and on more than one occasion caught himself wondering what it would be like if Kylo didn't leave to go back to his own home.

 

To wake up every morning and have those amazing honey brown eyes greeting him, to have those soft lips against his own, to hear his name spoken softly or screamed to the air, and as Hux imagined all those things, he felt Kylo mouthing at his nape and whispering against it.

 

"You're thinking too loud. Stop it. Trying to sleep." 

 

Hux laughed and reached down to pay Kylo's flank.

 

"Who woke me up with dick pics?"

 

"Yeah, okay. So what's on your mind?"

 

"Nothing. It's...nothing. Get some sleep. When you wake up we'll go somewhere nice for a late lunch, yeah?" He felt Kylo nod, those lush lips smiling against his skin.

 

When he dreamed, it was of some hazy future. The company had opened a branch somewhere in Europe and there was a celebration. Something small and private, just the three company heads and their domestic partners and families. The part that had Hux waking up with a subtle ache in his chest was Kylo's presence there and the smile that was directed at Hux alone.

  
He sat up and eased out of bed, careful to not disturb his lover. Leaning down, he gave Kylo a soft kiss to his forehead, lips brushing against skin as he murmured, "Troublemaker."


End file.
